When a user interacts with sites on the Internet (hereafter referred to as “service providers” or “relying parties”), the service provider often expects to know something about the user that is requesting the services of the provider. The typical approach for a service provider is to require the user to log into or authenticate to the service provider's computer system. But this approach, while satisfactory for the service provider, is less than ideal to the user. First, the user must remember a username and password for each service provider who expects such information. Given that different computer systems impose different requirements, and the possibility that another user might have chosen the same username, the user might be unable to use the same username/password combination on each such computer system. (There is also the related problem that if the user uses the same username/password combination on multiple computer systems, someone who hacks one such computer system would be able to access other such computer systems.) Second, the user has no control over how the service provider uses the information it stores. If the service provider uses the stored information in a way the user does not want, the user has relatively little ability to prevent such abuse, or recourse after the fact.
To address this problem, new systems have been developed that allow the user a measure of control over the information stored about the user. Windows CardSpace™ (sometimes called CardSpace) is a Microsoft implementation of an identity meta-system that offers a solution to this problem. (Microsoft, Windows, and CardSpace are either registered trademarks or trademarks of Microsoft Corporation in the United States and/or other countries.) A user can store identity information with an identity provider the user trusts. When a service provider wants some information about the user, the user can control the release of information stored with the identity provider to the service provider. The user can then use the offered services that required the identity information.
But even with new systems such as Microsoft Windows CardSpace, the concern exists that information cards can increase in numbers to levels difficult to manage. A single card store might include any number of cards that could be accepted by a single relying party—for example, if the card store is shared among a number of users, as might occur on a family computer. In addition, a single user might have a number of information cards, issued by different issuers—such as federal and state agencies and private organizations (e.g., Visa)—all of which could be accepted by any number of different relying parties.
A need remains for a way to provide users with the ability to manage their information cards in accordance with user preferences that addresses these and other problems associated with the prior art.